


Self Indulgence

by beren



Category: Star Trek (2009), Start Trek XI
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-02
Updated: 2009-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a lot to be said for a little bit of self-gratification and Jim liked to indulge every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

**Title:** MMOM30 - Self Indulgence  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Start Trek XI  
 **Pairing:** Kirk/Bones (mentioned)  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Gene Roddenberry and Paramount Picture. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Warnings:** sex  
 **Summary:** There is a lot to be said for a little bit of self-gratification and Jim liked to indulge every now and then.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word Count:** 1,329  
 **Link:** [Other MMOM Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/468476.html)  
[ My Fanfic Listings (LJ)](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/485699.html) | [My Fanfic Listings (DreamW)](http://beren-writes.dreamwidth.org/130047.html)

James T. Kirk did not lack for partners, that was for sure, but neither did he resist the divine pleasure of seeing to himself alone, from time to time. He knew full well some people viewed him as an asshole and he didn't believe in pretending to be someone he wasn't, but in the bedroom he prided himself that he never left another lacking. This was harder work than anyone ever gave him credit for and sometimes he just liked to think of himself.

Being the captain of a star ship was hard work, actually a lot harder than he had given anyone credit for and he was tired after a long day, but he knew what he needed to relax. Having had a shower, he was ready for a little self indulgence and he lay back on his bed, enjoying the feel of soft sheets against his back. The room was, of course, climate controlled and exactly the temperature he had wanted, so he wasn't cold. It was just cooler than he liked so that in bed it would be just the right level and he liked the play of the slightly cooler air on his skin.

His cock was already stirring and had been since he had first decided how he planned to get a good night's sleep and he carefully cupped his balls, stroking upwards and helping his erection on. It always felt good to indulge. There was a lot to be said about the excitement of another person doing such things for him, but also a great deal that made doing it himself very rewarding; after all he knew exactly what he liked. There had been that one empath he had dated for a while and she had been the best of both worlds, but high maintenance hadn't quite covered that relationship and the perks had not been worth the lows.

Stroking himself slowly to full hardness, he let his mind wander, filing away things from the day as he relaxed and let his arousal build. All work and no play made James a dull boy, but he found this a good way to get him mind in order as it relaxed him. He'd always had trouble letting go and this was a technique he'd picked up that let him make the transition from on duty to off duty more completely than anything else.

Bones had been bitching at him that morning about the general running of the sickbay; nothing unusual for Bones, because if Bones wasn't complaining about something the world was coming to an end. Jim smiled to himself at the memory; he loved the way Bones could grouch and yet make a guy feel wanted at the same time: Bones with his deep voice and gruff attitude; Bones who would do anything for a friend; Bones who was a damn sight stronger than he looked.

They had made friends on the transport that first day and they had never looked back and at times they had been more than friends. Jim slid down the bed a little, stroking slight harder and spreading his legs as he let his thoughts flow around the man he considered to be his best friend. There were nights at the academy when they had chosen each other over all else that was on offer. Their relationship came from love, but mostly brotherly love that made their friendship incredibly deep and solid, but every now and then it burst with fiery lust. Bones was the only man Jim had ever let fuck him. He'd had his share of guys in his time, but Bones was the only one he had ever trusted enough to let have everything.

The memory of that thick, hard cock pounding into him was enough to make him moan deep in his chest. A rumble of sound more of a feeling than audible and he lifted one knee, reliving the experience in his head. Given how his belly was swirling and his balls were aching he wondered if, maybe, it might be time to revisit that part of their relationship.

They didn't do well as a touchy feely couple; it wasn't how either of them was made, but sex every now and then was very satisfying. Bones would do anything for him, he would do anything for Bones and the added benefits worked for both of them. That every now and then he needed someone to dominate him, even for a few short hours, was not something he tended to admit very often, but they both knew he needed to be grounded from time to time. It worked quite nicely the other way round as well; Bones gave it up to him as well as he gave it and they had a good balance.

He could almost feel Bones' hands on his body, skin on skin and he revelled in it, hand moving faster as he sank into what was half memory, half fantasy. The way the tension of the day was seeping out of him, being replaced by the tension of arousal just proved to him how much he needed the alone time. The Bones in his head did everything he wanted exactly when he wanted where as the real one could be a cantankerous bastard who made him wait and on occasion, beg, so he was really enjoying the one his brain was making up.

The wonderful sensations in his cock were good, but not quite enough and he decided he needed more. Sucking his finger, he lifted the already bent leg and reached down behind himself. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but as he carefully pushed that finger inside it sent shots of delight all through him. Now it was more than clear that he really did need to talk to Bones about this soon; he was all but begging for it.

He was flexible, but he was also tired and so his efforts were not as stellar as they could have been and he decided to chase the release he could feel building in his body. In his time he had been known to keep himself going for literally hours, but he wasn't interested in that game tonight. Just teasing himself behind and working his cock with fast, even strokes he felt his body beginning to tighten and he pushed himself on. He knew his sexual responses well and he let his mind see Bones as he worked himself hard and panted quietly as his orgasm approached.

It hit as suddenly as a phaser blast, one moment he was reaching for it and the next he was thrusting into his hand reflexively and shooting his load all over his stomach. The spasms started at his core and moved outwards, releasing the knots of tension as they went, making him purr in delight and he pumped his cock until he was just shivering at each stroke. It felt so damn good that he just collapsed onto the bed, barely bothering to move to even remove his other hand from its rather cramped position and for a while he lay there, eyes closed and enjoyed the after glow.

He almost drifted to sleep like that without climbing into bed, but the bleep of the comm roused him.

"Spock to Captain Kirk," came the smooth tones of his first officer.

That made him groan; the work of a captain was never done.

Standing up, he walked to the comm. point; he was definitely going to have to get Bones to fuck him into oblivion in the near future and then give him medical leave until he could walk again. He smiled to himself as he pushed the button.

"Kirk here," he responded.

The idea coalesced in his mind and he could see the arched eyebrow on Spock when Bones gave his first officer the explanation. It might even be worth the lecture Spock was bound to come up with about human impulsiveness.

**The End**


End file.
